One Hard Punch Just Wasn't Enough
by corrintaylor
Summary: Patricia Williamson's life was going great. She had an amazing boyfriend, a caring sister, and dependable friends, but all of a sudden her world will come crumbling down. She is shattered, and she will struggle to get back on her feet, even with the help of her friends.
1. Two Punches to Start

I was in my room getting ready for school, I just had to put on my combat boots, and then I'd head down to breakfast to see Eddie. Today was going to be great, Piper was going to visit, and I was so excited for her and Eddie to bond. Last time, they didn't exactly know that the other existed, or something like that. However; this time will be for real. My school was about 12 hours away from my house, and since my parents were visiting my cousins in America, Piper had to drive herself. In a way I was kind of worried for her because of the heavy rain, but she's probably fine.

"Patricia, come down here. You need to see this," Eddie yelled up to me. I pulled up my left boot and ran downstairs clutching my phone; just in case I'd need to video tape what is going on down there. My boots clacked against the wooden steps. When I got to the eighth step, the board slipped from beneath me and I crashed to the bottom of the stairs. I guess Nina and Fabian never retightened the floorboard that they'd lifted a year ago.

I felt a ray of pain shoot up my right leg and a snap in my right wrist. A stream of thick blood flowed down my head. "Patricia!" Eddie screamed in shock. I felt dizzy, and I drifted away.

My eyes opened, I was lying on a hospital bed, and Eddie was leaning his head on my chest, tears streaming down his face. Joy was sitting in the corner sobbing at a newspaper article, with Mara by her side comforting her. The rest of my friends sat on the two consecutive couches by the wall, their eyes were puffy and red, and Alfie was crying on Amber. I leaned forward a slight bit, and Eddie looked up, a small smile widened upon his face. "Your alive." I blinked a couple of times and gave them all a weird look.

"You fell down the stairs when the board slipped. You landed on your leg and your wrist. You banged your head on the railing very hard, and went unconscious. You have been in a coma for three days, we all stayed here with you," Eddie explained to me.

"Am I okay, and where is Piper?" I asked.

"Look Tricia," Joy said as she rose from her spot in the corner, "you broke two spots in your leg, and your wrist will require serious surgery. Also, your skull is dented, and you will need to wear special casts for this. You needed 113 stitches."

"Where is Piper?" I questioned again. Alfie started to cry again at the sound of her name, as well as Joy, they were both very close friends of Piper. Eddie climbed onto the bed with me and began to hug my maimed body. "What happened?" I said.

"While Piper was driving to Anubis House overnight her car slipped in the rain. She got into a very bad car accident. She is behind the curtain, she died only this morning, she kept trying to hold on, wait for you to wake up, but she had to let go. She died saying a prayer for you while hugging Alfie," Eddie mumbled.

Tears began to stream down my face, the saltiness stung where I had stitches on my cheek. Eddie began to hug me and I sobbed in his arms. I didn't care about the pain, I just needed Piper, she was my sister, my everything, and I needed her.

The doctor then came in and told my friends that they needed to wait in the waiting room, but then they said that Trudy can stay since she is currently my supervisor. "Miss. Williamson, I am dearly sorry about your sister, but as of right now I need you to hang in there. Your wrist is in bad shape, and it will require a simple procedure. I will put you to sleep, and then complete the surgery; it will take about 4 hours. However, we cannot allow any visitors for 24 hours afterword aside from Miss. Trudy Rehman," the doctor informed me. "We will begin prep in 2 hours, so I will allow your friends to visit for the next hour."


	2. And Two Punches Later

I cried into Trudy for half an hour, and she hugged me tight, comforting me more and more. My thick black makeup was staining her white blouse as she leaned in closer. Then Trudy whispered in my ear, "Sweetie, it'll all be okay. I promise." Then she kissed my right temple and was escorted out by the doctors.

They took me into surgery prep where basically they gave me a sponge bath, shaved EVERYWHERE, and gave me a series of tests and injections. Now, I have a fear of medical needles, so this was especially bad. I just wish I could be with Piper. The sponges felt cool on my skin, but I didn't like it. After the shaving, I was left with dry and hairless skin. I thought of how Amber would have told them to moisturize her, and a smile peaked across my face for a few seconds. But the tests and injections did not go so well. Each time a new needle would pierce my skin, I would cry in pain, and doctors needed to hold me down.

Soon enough I was laying on a gurney and they were wheeling me out the door, in front of all my friends. I heard a lot of them crying, but I tried to ignore it.

After about 10 minutes I was in the operating room, getting more needles, but after around 45-60 seconds I was asleep.

I woke up very dizzy, and to Trudy's kind voice. "Hello honey," Trudy said to me, whilst staring into my jade green eyes.


	3. I Knew You Cared

"Come on babies, she's awake," Trudy told my friends. I saw them all walk into the room, and Willow closed the door behind her. Eddie and Joy were the first to run over to the bed. Eddie sat beside me and rubbed my head as Joy got me a cup of water.

"Hey Yacker," Eddie said softly as I looked up at him, "I'm glad your back." Then layed down next to me and hugged me. "Come on Yacker, yack," Eddie whispered. I tried to speak, but I didn't have words to describe what I was going through. There was not even a feeling to describe it.

"Eddie, I think that she just needs a little time," Joy spoke. "She just had a big knock, and it could be quite a while before we have Patricia back to her old self." Then Joy walked back to the bed and sat down next to me.

Then Nina spoke, "Joy's right, it could really be a while before Trixie, is back to being the Trixie we know and love. I mean, when my parents died, it took me and my gran around a year to come out of grieving. However, it was worth it in the end."

Then Eddie sat up, my head still on his lap, "But why won't she speak to us? To me?" I felt bad, I wanted to speak, but I honestly didn't know what to say.

"Like Nines said, she just needs time, but maybe while shes like this we can readjust her style to pinks and yellows!" Amber exclaimed whilst popping out of her seat, a smile forming across her face.

"No Amber," I muttered into Eddies lap.

"YACKER!" Eddie screeched. I could tell that he was amazed that I had spoken, but that didn't matter right now, Piper did.

"Soooo..." Eddie said. "If you have anything to say Patricia, you can say it. We're all ears!" Eddie encouraged me.

"Hi," was all that I could say, there was nothing to say. She was gone, nothing mattered anymore. Then I looked around the room, everyone was quite proud of me, and it looked like they actually knew what I was going through. Then I leaned into Eddie, and started to cry, but he just hugged me tighter.

* * *

I woke up the next day, and all of my friends were gone. I probably fell asleep on Eddie. After a little while they all probably left. I was a bit surprised at the fact that Eddie wasn't here, I had been almost sure yesterday that he wouldn't leave my side. Questions whirled through my mind like, does he still love me? Am I not good enough any more? These thoughts drifted in and out of my head until I heard a knock on the door. "Come in," I stated, as Eddie came in, he didn't even wait for my answer.

"Did you wonder where I went off to?" Eddie asked gazing into my eyes which were still smudged with a bit of leftover make-up.

"Nah," I said sarcastically.

"Well, I got you this!" he said holding out a banner that said FEEL BETTER YACKER, WE MISS YOU, then underneath it said, Love; Eddie, Joy, Mara, Nina, Amber, Alfie, Fabian, Jerome, Mick, KT, Willow, and Trudy.

"Aww, Eddie, you know you didn't have to right?" I said sweetly tears dripping down my face.

"I know, but your Yacker, so there is more!" he chanted pulling in a gurney. He ripped the cover off and I couldn't believe my eyes. There was one of Trudy's chocolate cakes, two brand new black and purple eyeliners, a large bucket of creamed carrots, a rubber ball that said TRIXIE, a bowl of... oil?, a textbook with a note, a mini replica of the tunnels, a soccer ball, a book called 'Pretty Little Liars', a toy alien, a vase filled with roses, a necklace, and woah, a Sick Puppies album!

My mouth hung wide open and Eddie must have noticed because he said, "I know right. Well, we all got you a little something extra. The cakes from Trudy, the eyeliner are from Amber, the creamed carrots are from me; you get it don't you; the balls from Jerry, some lucky oil or whatever from Willow, a math textbook from Mara. Wait, she left a note, it says, 'Patricia, I am deeply sorry for all that has happened. I miss you so much. Please feel better soon. I posted a feel better page on the Jackal for you, and I am giving you my extra math textbook. Make sure to keep up on your work, Mara 3.' Fabian got you the mini replica of the tunnels, the soccer ball is from Mick obviously the book is from Nina, the alien thing is from Alfie, and the roses are also from me! Oh, and the necklace i from KT, and the Sick Puppies album is from Joy. And there's more!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" I asked Eddie excitedly!

"Yup," then he came over and kissed me. It felt nice. His baby soft lips pressed against mine, his hands on my upper back, my good arm wrapped around his neck. I felt his tongue slip down my throat and he began rubbing circles on my upper back. It was perfect, and that is when I realized that if I wanted to get through this, I'd need one person.

Someone who could comfort me, someone who I was IN LOVE with. This moment was perfect, if only Piper wers here.


	4. One More Punch Makes Three

It's been nearly a week of being locked in this stupid room. I've been missing my friends, and Piper especially. I should have spent more time with her. I can't believe that I chose boarding school over my twin. I was such a jerk.

I jerked my head up as I heard the door creak open. When the door was nearly half way open Eddie bobbed his head in and sarcastically said, "I'm allowed in here right?"

"No duh," I jokingly stated. I saw a smile awkwardly form in his lips, as he realized that I was very gradually getting better.

"Are you happy to be coming back to Anubis House today?" Eddie questioned, his smile growing even bigger, as he walked in gently closing the door behind him.

"I get to go home today!?" I yelled, an expression of shock and happiness crossing my face. I reached out with my good arm and yanked Eddie to my bed. He sat beside me and grinned even wider.

"Yeah, they are going to run a couple more tests in about five minutes, and if everything goes well, which it will, you'll be released." I whispered towards her.

I smiled as he spoke, it was the first time I had smiled since running down the stairs around week ago. "Will you stay with me during the tests?" I stated.

"Of course I will," Eddie kindly exclaimed, "as long as I am allowed to." The he leaned in and passionately kissed me, while rubbing circles on my back. I got into it and began kissing back. Only to hear the buzzer that meant that the nurses were coming in. I pulled away and Eddie glared at me confused.

"The nurses are coming in," I explained and then he climbed off my hospital bed and sat in the seat beside it. At that moment, the doors opened and Doctor Kingston entered.

"Patricia dear, I trust that this young man here has told you the exciting news?" Dr. Kingston stated turning to Eddie.

"Of course I did sir, also we would like to know if I could stay with her during the tests?" Eddie suggested. I could tell that he really did want to stay.

"It is fine with me as long as it is okay with the patient. Patricia?" the doctor told us.

"Actually, it was my idea to have Eddie stay with me," I explained.

"Alright, so we are going to run a blood test, a bone marrow test, and a pregnancy test in that order, and since you said that it is okay with you, Eddie will be allowed to stay with you the entire time," Dr. Kingston stated.

"Can I ask, why a pregnancy test?" Eddie stated, as I realized why he sounded so worried.

Then Dr. Kingston said, "Oh, it is just standard, you know just so that we know what types of pain medications we are open to giving female patients." Then a worried look crossed Eddie's face.

"Patricia, I promise to stand by you through all the tests," Eddie whispered in my ear. Then Dr. Kingston left.

* * *

A few minutes later, Dr. Kingston came back in and he sat me up. He strapped a band around my arm very tightly and I flinched. I think Eddie noticed because he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. Then the doctor took out a needle and inserted it into my vain Eddie could see that I was in pain, so he squeezed my hand harder, and kissed my cheek. A few minutes later the doctor pulled the needle from my arm and taped cotton wool to my arm. Eddie leaned over, hugging me, and kissing my temple passionately.

The doctor walked to a locked cabinet to get some new equipment. Then he layed me on my side in my hospital bed and Eddie layed next to me. He wrapped his long arms around me as the doctor opened up the back of my hospital gown. He squirted my back with numbing spray, it felt cold and it stung. Then he started inserting a needle back and forth, in and out of my back. Then he drilled an extremely long needle into my back and extracted my bone marrow. It hurt so bad that I actually whimpered. Eddie just pulled me closer comforting me. Then Dr. Kingston pulled the needle from my back and taped cotton wool onto my back.

"Yacker, just remember, you are doing this to be released. You will be able to join me and everybody else back at Anubis house, and you and I can hang out again," Eddie comforted me, "Just one more test left, I am just worried that it might be positive."

Then Dr. Kingston walked back in and handed me a pregnancy test. I got out of the bed and used my crutches to make my way to the bathroom. Then

I took the test, and waited 5 minutes or the results. I cleaned up being careful not to look at the results, and then I carried it out. I handed it to Dr. Kingston. Eddie helped me back onto the bed.

* * *

"Oh my," Dr. Kingston spoke, "Patricia it seems that the test is positive, do you happen to know who the father of this baby is?" A shocked look crossed my face, and Eddie ran over and hugged me. Great, I am an injured pregnant 16 year old. That is unheard of.

"Can I be released now?" was all that I could ask.

"Sure, just have the young man here sign your release papers," Dr. Kingston stated as he handed Eddie the clothes. "And also, I believe that Rehman will be here in a few minuets with your clothes," he added, then he left.

* * *

"I'm here for you and the baby babe. You don't know how much I love you," Eddie whispered in my ear.


	5. Welcome Home Yacker

""Hey Yacker," I heard someone whisper, probably Eddie. "Open your eyes baby," I heard the whisper again. "Come on Patricia, your home," the soft gentle whisper spoke. At the word home my eyes snapped open. I blinked a couple of times, and then looked around the room. I saw my bed, Joy's bed, and Mara's bed. Then I looked up and I saw Eddie. His sweet lips, his gleaming eyes, and his adorable nose.

"Hey baby," Eddie softly said. I blinked a few times, and then I smiled because I was home. As quickly as it came that smile drifted off my face.

I looked down at my wheelchair and simply stated, "I'm pregnant,"as a few stray tears dripped down my face. Eddie's smile wasn't real anymore, now he was faking a smile, for me. I lifted my good arm and wiped my eyes. "Eddie, I'm pregnant," I sobbed.

"I know baby, I know. It'll be okay," he comforted me, rubbing my head with his thumb. I could hear the worry in his voice. My hero, my post to fall back on, he was scared, and that meant that I couldn't fall back on him.

"I'm scared," I whimpered. A few more tears swam out of my eyes.

"I know honey," Eddie said, "I am too, but we are gonna make it through this. Together."

"Eddie."

"Yes Patricia?"

"Wow- it's very unlike you to admit to being scared. You've just gone from Weasel to Cockroach," I sarcastically remarked.

Eddie grinned, "Haha very funny Hermione." Then I reached across and playfully smacked Eddie.

"Your back," Eddie smiled.

"I never left."

* * *

We had been sitting in my room at Anubis house silently for a few minuets when Joy walked in. She was on the phone, but the second that her eyes landed on me she ended the conversation and hung up. "Patricia!" she bellowed as sh engulfed me in a big, but gentle, hug. "When did you get back home? And why are you in a wheelchair instead of just using crutches?" Joy questioned.

"Umm, Joy I don't know. Ask Eddie," I suggested.

"Why me?" Eddie glared. obnoxiously.

"Because your my boyfriend, and you love me," I ordered. Then Joy flagged me the hearts on her palm that stood for the Sisterhood, and I flashed mine towards her, being careful for Eddie not to see.

"Okay fine! Fine," Eddie started, "I brought, Yacker here, home in a cab around an hour ago, and then I brought her up hear. She was asleep. And she is in a wheelchair rather than crutches because her body isn't used to having broken bones and being pr-"

"EDDIE! What are you doing?" than I glanced at Joy and then a pitcher of Willow's cypress oil that she probably left in our room while I was in the hospital. Joy did as instructed and handed me the liquid. Then I reached up for Eddie to come down, and the instant I did. I poured the contents of the pitcher on his hair.

"What was that for?!" he asked harshly.

"Almost telling Joy that I'm pregnant Eddie!" I screeched at my boyfriend. Then I heard a small gasp from across the room. I looked back and saw Joy's mouth hanging open, and a tear streaming down her face. What did I just do?


	6. I Need You

"Joy wait! I can explain!" I chanted worried to how she would react.

Joy turned around, "Patricia there is no need to explain, I get how you became pregnant!" Then she again faced the door, and went to leave, but luckily Eddie jumped in front of her, and slammed the door shut.

"Look Joy, I understand that you're upset, but your best friend is going through a really hard time, and she needs you. We need you," Eddie exclaimed. I felt a tear drip down my face as Joy walked over to me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry Patricia," Joy apologize, a look of guilt crossing her face. I saw Eddie smirk out the corner of my eye. That smirk. It was mine. At that moment, Joy looked at Eddie, and motioned for him to come join us. "You coming or what?" Eddie stumbled over, the smirk still planted across his lips, and then he wrapped one arm around me and the other around Joy.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, astonished that I was in Anubis House, for I had forgotten that I was back. I rubbed my eyes open with my good arm, and took a sip of water from the bottle that stood on the night table. I began to sit up when I realized that I couldn't.

All of a sudden I felt my stomach doing dips and turns. Nausea took over my body, and I needed to get up. Morning sickness. "Eddie, Joy!" I chanted knowing that I only had a few seconds. I saw Joy sit up, and rub her eyes.

"What Patricia?" she arrogantly stated. That's when she saw me staring into thin air, trying to hold it back. "Oh my god, Patricia!" she screamed running over with the rubbish tin. Morning sickness. "Are you okay Patty?" she question.

I looked up at her, and promptly said, "Eddie." I saw Joy rush out of the room, and then I heard heavy banging, probably Joy on Eddie's door. I saw Joy come back in with a very sleepy looking Eddie. He had a bad case of bedhead, and he was just wearing flannel pajama pants. He looked quite pissed that Joy had woken him up.

"What do you want Joy?" Eddie muttered. Joy tapped him on the shoulder, and pointed at me. The broken, pregnant, red-head leaning off the edge of her bed vomiting into the rubbish. "Patricia are you okay, you look really sick?" he muttered at me.

Joy reached out her arm, and slapped him. "God, your the one who got her pregnant! Go help her!" Joy screamed pushing him towards me. He sat on my bed next to me, and grabbed a hair tie from my night table. Then he pulled my hair up into a ponytail, and pulled me up into the crook of his neck.

"Sorry Yacker," he said sympathetically. Then I began to cry. It really seemed that for the girl that doesn't cry, I was crying a lot lately.

And all that I could say was what I felt. "Piper."


	7. Four Punches Ahead

"Piper."

By this point I was snuggling into Eddie, and I had cracked. Tears were flowing down my face, and I was worried that they wouldn't stop. Yes, I needed Eddie and Joy, but that didn't and never will change the fact that I need Piper.

To think that this baby will never have her Aunt Piper kills me inside, and I don't understand why. It hurts so badly, the fact that Piper's gone, but this baby never knew her, and this baby will never miss her. Lately. fate hasn't been on my side, and that kills.

I was deep in thought when Eddie began rubbing my head. Joy had sat down on her bed at this point.

* * *

_Six Weeks Later..._

Joy was flipping through her agenda planner. "Patricia," she said from across the room. I glanced up at her. "Today you have an ultrasound. I'm assuming you want Eddie to take you, but do you want me to come as well? Oh, and it's at 1:00," she explained.

"You hear that Yacker," Eddie kindly stated. "I promise to stay with you the whole time."

I nodded in agreement with Eddie before saying that I wanted Joy to come.

* * *

Joy, Eddie, and I were getting out of the cab, as we discussed who would wheel me in. They decided that Joy would so that Eddie could hold my hand. When we got into the hospital, Joy got a nurse to take us to my examination room where a doctor asked me to change into a hospital gown.

Eddie wheeled me into the handicap bathroom, and helped me change. As he removed my shirt I reached up his, before realizing where we were, and what we were doing. He preceded changing me by removing my bra, and helping to remove my yoga pants, thong, and shoes. Then I felt his warm lips on mine for a few seconds before he slipped the hospital gown onto me.

Eddie wheeled me back to the examination room where him and Joy lifted me onto the examination table. "Hello Patricia, I am Dr. Felix Harrison and I will be performing your ultrasound today. Would you be a dear and place your legs on those stirrups?" the doctor explained while walking in.

"Eddie, a little help please?" I suggested. Eddie swiftly ran over and gently placed my broken leg on the stirrup before returning back to his chair aside the examination chair where he gripped my hand.

Then the doctor pulled a blanket up to about where my thong would end before pulling my gown up to nearly my boobs. He squeezed a lot of clear gel right below my belly button. He then pressed a hard plastic scanner around my stomach, making an image appear on the machine next to me.

After a few minutes I heard Dr. Harrison whisper, "Oh dear," and then I heard Joy gasp.

"What?" Eddie said seemingly worried?

Dr. Harrison glanced from me to Eddie. "It seems that you two are having triplets."


	8. Wow

**Wow! It's been over a month, and I am really sorry for that. I have been going through a lot lately, and I recently got some hate because of this story, and it really hurt. Anyways, this chapter will have a HUGE time jump! HUGE! **

**Xx Corrin**

* * *

_Thirty-One Weeks Later_

I felt a sharp pain as I shot up in my bed. I felt water beneath me. And I thought, _"Thank god I am out of my cast." _But then I realized what was happening. "Joy!" I yelled.

"What is it Patty?" She said kindly.

I replied frantically with, "Get Eddie!"

* * *

Joy's POV

_What the hell could Patricia want at 4:30 in the morning? _I asked myself as I ran down the stairs to get Eddie. I banged on the door furiously before realizing that it had already been opened.

"What is it this time Joy?" Eddie barked quietly.

"Somethings wrong with Patricia," I said and with that the two of us were bolting up the stairs.

Jerome's POV

I heard yelps of pain coming from upstairs and I followed the noise into Patricia's room. I cringed at the sight before me. She was spread out across the blankets covered in water. She was bleeding slightly. That's when I realized what happening.

I ran to Joys bed fiercely shaking the blankets because I believed that Joy was inside them. That's when Joy and Eddie came bolting in, and ran straight to Patricia's side.

"I think that she's in labor."


End file.
